Red Wine
by NightSlayer344
Summary: A old short Sonic fic written back on July 2014.


**(A/N): Hey there, before you read start reading. I'm still working on that Blaze the Cat story for the 30th entry of my Sonic Tales series. It's tough, but I'm almost done making it. I will say that the story is probably my darkest Sonic fic yet, but don't worry for it still has the humor and charm that my series is known for. That is all, enjoy this old short fic of mine. Made three years ago before Sonic Tales was created.**

* * *

"Ahhh nothing beats more than relaxing day on a tropical beach near Seaside Hill." Sonic said, sitting on a folded chair near a Seaside shack. Sonic was at a tropical resort that is build on Seaside Hill a few months ago. Sonic was right though, the day today was extra beautiful as the sun was bright and the sky blue with some puffy clouds with it.

Sonic was alone this time around. He wanted to spend some time to himself as he never had time to do so. It's not like Sonic didn't like his friends, he just wanted have some time away from the others every now and then. Not only did he want to get away from his friends, but to spend time at Seaside Hill because he heard some news about a special new drink that the resort there are offering.

The new drink is called "Red Red Wine". The drink itself is not really wine, but feels like wine when it goes through your throat. What was special about it was that drinking it helps your body relax your muscle and release stress. Sonic hadn't tried it yet as he was too busy relaxing on his own.

"Nothing can go wrong today!" Sonic said in a happy tone. He got up from his folded chair and went to counter of the shack.

As Sonic was making his way up the counter to buy some Red Red Wine, a little boy who looks like the age of eight came up in front of him. Sonic looked at the boy's hand to see a poster of himself on the boy's right hand.

Sonic knew where this was going, but he didn't mind he always likes signing autographs for fans and this one was no exception.

"Hi Sonic, my name is Thomas and I'm your biggest fan." said Thomas in an excited tone. If Sonic had a dollar for every time a fan would say that their his biggest fan, Sonic would have more money than the rings he collected over the years.

"Hey there Thomas what can I do for you today?" Sonic asked as Thomas then held up his poster.

"I was wondering if you can autograph my poster of you." said Thomas, hoping the hedgehog would sign it.

"Sure just hand me over a pen and I'll sign it." The hedgehog said, nodding his head.

Thomas reach down to his pocket, handed over Sonic a pen, and sign it in ten seconds flat.

"There you go." said Sonic.

"Wow thanks! I can't wait to tell my others friends about this. They are going to be so jealous. Bye Sonic and thanks!" said Thomas as he walked away and waved Sonic goodbye.

Sonic waved back and continued his way to the counter to order his drink. "One Red Red Wine please." Sonic said to the man working at the counter.

"Sorry bub. We just closed." said the man.

"What! but this place was open when I got here." Sonic said with an upset tone.

"Check the time again bub. The shack closes at seven." said the man as Sonic looked at the time for it was indeed pass seven.

"Man I must have been relaxed for hours and that autograph signing made me late." He said was leaving the shack.

"The shack may be closed, but that's not enough from me stopping from drink that Red Red Wine drink." Sonic said, confidently.

"I'll look around the tropical resort for that drink." said Sonic as he took off in a blue blur.

The hedgehog looked all over the resort, but ended in failure. Turns out that the drink was sold out everywhere in the resort due to its popularity of its effect. Sonic gave up and decide to go back home the next day leaving with a disappointed face.

The next day, Sonic was back at home sitting on his couch watching TV. He then heard a knock on the door and got up to open it to reveal it was his was best friend Tails.

"Hey Sonic! How as the vacation over at Seaside Hill?" Tails said as he came in Sonic's house.

"It was alright." Sonic said in a disappointed tone.

"Why do you sound disappointed then?" Tails asked.

"Because Tails, I never got the chance to taste this Red Red Wine drink. It was sold out." Sonic said all grumpy.

Tails surprised when Sonic mentioned about Red Red Wine."Well it's a good thing you didn't." Tails said in a cheerful tone.

"And why is that?" Sonic said, confusedly.

"Well why don't you turn on the tv and find out." Tails said, handing over the remote to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog turned on the tv to find the news on with newsreporter his TV screen, looking rather unwell and looked like he was shaking his body uncontrollable.

"This just in! The recently new drink called Red Red Wine over at the tropical resort near Seaside hill has been giving people massive diarrhea to those who had drank it. People have been reported to the hospital to get their stomach pumped to get the drink out of their system and….. gosh!" The news reporter stopped himself from talking as held his stomach.

"My stomach! Quick! Where's the nearest bathroom in this dang building. This has been Channel six news and I'm out to the nearest bathroom!" said the news reporter as Sonic turned to another channel.

"Wow what luck! That could have been me in the hospital or the toilet." Sonic said, in relief.

"Yeah, you got really lucky. It just comes to show that not everything is good as it seems." Tails said proudly.

"Hey Tails! Look likes they are serving some special ice cream at Emerald Coast! We have to try them!" Sonic said in excitement when he saw the commercial.

"Oh boy, he'll never learn." Tails said, facepalming himself.

The end.

* * *

 **This story was created way back on July 25, 2014, excalty three years ago on this day. A few months before I officially started making my Sonic Tales series. I decided to post it because I just thought of it would be fun to share one of my old Sonic stories from the Pre-Sonic Tales era. This story is almost 1,000 words long, (Not counting the Author's Note.) which to me back then looked like a lot, but now it is not for I write over an average of 4,000 words for my stories. I found this stored in my Google doc alongside with a few other stores I wrote before Sonic Tales was even a thing in my head.**

 **When I found this story in my Google doc. It was a huge mess for it was filled with wrong punctuations, sentence structure, and misplaced word. But I fixed it before publishing it. You can still see the mistakes if you look at it carefully. Back then I was out of touch with my writing for its been a while since I took English.**

 **The origin of this story was quite funny. Back then, I just wanted to brainstorm a few Sonic story ideas out of my head on my computer alongside with a few others. At the time making this, I was obsessed listening to the song "Red Red Wine" by a band called "UB40" during the whole summer of 2014 and wanted to do a Sonic fic base on the red wine.**

 **There was two version of this story I had planned. First one is what you just read. The second was that the red wine that everybody drank turns them into these infected zombie like people (There's a cure) and Sonic is trapped at the resort because the people infected prevented him from leaving and Sonic must find a way out and cure the people who drank the red wine. I didn't make the second one because it was too much for me to handle. Who knows, maybe I'll bring this idea back into the Sonic Tales series one day.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short fic of mine for it was a blast from the past for me to look at.**


End file.
